


I Never Knew It Could Happen

by SoilBlack



Series: Honey and Pepper [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Coming back to life, Fluff, Waking Up, some funny stuff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoilBlack/pseuds/SoilBlack
Summary: Waking up is normally a way to start a day. For Kenshi , it's far more important.Because he is starting a brand new life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes , i finally uptaded. This is the third part of my first serie. I hope you enjoy! Bye!

When Kenshi awakened and saw with his eyes for the first time in a long period , he didn't even realise the situation at the beginning. There were sounds speaking constantly and the material he lied down was stinging his body.He woke up , and said " Why in the world I'm feeling like hangover? "

All of a sudden , the voices stopped. Heavy silence pierced the room. 

He heard Takeda say " Papa-san! " and felt his son's body cover up his own. There were tears stinging his hospital top. They didn't let go of eachother , hugged and shared their father-son bond , unconditional love.

When it ended , Hanzo's love was next.

He felt Hanzo's burning hands caress his face ,saying " You're finally awake , my love. ", kissing him for a second , and caught him murmuring thanks to gods above. Then he took a look around , and saw everybody had surrounded where he lied down, a happy grin and unshed tears on their faces. And somehow , they seemed like cat got their tongue.Did he fail on a mission or something? Most likely , he thought.

" May I ask what happened? My body tingles but I don't really remember anything. "

" I deemed that I lost you forever , Kenshi. " said Hanzo. " You were right , I let my vengeance take control over me again and I'm so sorry. I know , It will not change the turn of events but , I want you to feel my regret , pepper. "

" You killed Quan Chi , now I remember that. "

" Yes , and unfortunately , my timing was not quick enough to stop the release of that Shinnok scum. He attacked people around him , and you were one of them too. But , you did not hold your katana in your hands. "

" Oh. "

" Then that fallen-god-or-whatever's attack beat your ass down , Ken. " Johnny replied. Hanzo turned to him with irritation , Johnny just shook it off.

" Well , it's the truth. " the actor said.

" I should have handed your weapon , my love. I'm responsible for everything. "

" No , don't blame yourself now , honey. It's already in the past and everybody's here and alive. So that means Shinnok is defeated , am I correct? "

Then , Takeda apperared in his other side. " It was almost not gonna happen , the everybody alive and here thing. "

" What do you mean , son? " asked Kenshi.

Then , Sonya started talking. " Kenshi , I don't know how to put this , but basically , you died. "

Kenshi was beyond shocked about he statement he heard.  
How? There he was , breathing , talking , speaking , living. How could he be dead? Or else , this was all a hallucination? He was dead and was dreaming where ever he was in afterlife?

" No , dad. Right now you're alive and with us. But when Shinnok attacked you , your wounds were critical and you were in a coma for almost a month. Up until now , you never woke up. And two days ago , you were announced dead. You actually left us behind for a while."

" Then how I came back to life? " 

" I brought you back from afterlife , swordsman. " It was Raiden who spoke , standing far from the crowd.

" What are you even doing here , thunder lord? "he said , turning towards to Raiden to face him.

" And... " then he said , eventualy catching up what was happening. " Wait a minute , why am i able to see? I'm supposed to be not seeing , right? Like , the world should be all dark and all.But wait , I see when I dream so , this is most likely a dream right? Can someone pinch me? "  
Due to that plead , Hanzo pinched his arm. 

" Yikes! That hurt! " Kenshi cried out then.

" Then that means you're not dreaming , pepper. " said Hanzo , smiling. He couldn't help but place a kiss to Kenshi's head.

His head was in ache , full of questions and he was thirsty. And he was feeling warm way too much for his liking.

He just mumbled " water " , and immediately Takeda filled a glass of water. He thanked his son and drank all the liquid down with satisfaction. Then his son asked if he was feeling okay , and he replied with a tired yes. 

" The blindness is no more , Kenshi. " said the thunder god , Raiden. " I injected little amount of Jinsei into your corpse , only this could heal your condition. "

" Oh , so this explains my restored sight. You had actually offered me to give that Jinsei years ago , yet I had refused. "

" Your other senses would become unbearable , albeit , now that you got the life force in your body , it's more likely what's gonna happen eventually. "

" But don't worry , buddy , we gonna find a solution for this. " johnny assured his friend , patting Kenshi's left leg.

" Welcome back to us , Keanu! " the voice belonged to Cassie , her short blond eyes in a mess and her eyes red and puffy. But happy nonetheless. Just like everybody else.

" And I'ma ask a question. " Johnny interrupted. " How in the hell you get to have blue eyes? Aren't you like, half Japanese or something? "

It was this moment Kenshi realised , that he essentially builded his own family in years , giving a helping hand and making useful of his skills for SF, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu , defending and standing beside his friends ; despite life's bitchiness , he never gave up on everything he longed for.  
And this family , was the only thing he would never turn down. Even after he was long gone for real.


End file.
